kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Angelica Orders Out"
Angelica Orders Out is a Season four episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Tommy * Chuckie * Angelica * Lil * Phil * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Winnie The Pooh * Randall * Alisa * Buster * Edwin * Susie Carmichael * Various kids from the neighborhood * Drew * Charlotte * Chas * Stu * Didi * Lou * Betty * Howard * Larry * Plus Many More! Summary Angelica somehow picks up the idea of prank calling by Stu's gadget, and racks up a gigantic bill on The Pickles' account by ordering almost every dessert product from their local deli. Recap Stu has created a new gadget: The Voice Frequency Modulator 5000. This item enables people to "throw their voice", or sound like someone else. When Angelica had a try, her voice sounded just like her mother, Charlotte. Stu and Didi plan to go to the Wonderful World of Wicker seminar while Charlotte goes to a meeting, leaving the kids in Grandpa Lou's care. Didi suggests that he order from Zippy Snappy Home Delivery deli for something to eat, asking him to not order any junk food, as she and Stu are trying to take care of Tommy and Angelica's teeth, or she will take his teeth away. After they leave, Lou shows Angelica the speed-dial phone and has her dial the deli. Lou then orders a healthy lunch of Oscar Mayer bologna sandwiches on Sara Lee bread with extra Heinz mayonnaise, steamed carrots and Sealtest cottage cheese, all paid from the Pickles' account. Angelica is upset about the dessert that she's getting: baked apples, but Lou repeats Didi's words to her: No junk food or he will lose his teeth. After they eat their lunch and are eating their baked apples, except Angelica, Lou falls asleep telling Tommy of when he first ate baked apples with his grandfather. Relieved, Angelica goes to the phone and uses the speed-dial button to call the deli again, asking for a big bag of double-fudge chocolate chip cookies to be sent to the Pickles' house, much to Tommy's horror. When the deli explains that they only take orders from adults, she uses Stu's invention to pretend to be her mother, Charlotte. When the deli gives her a list of their dessert menu, Angelica proceeds to order every dessert item, then hangs up. Having another idea, she calls her home where Drew is working. As Charlotte, she tells him that since Angelica has been so good lately, he should go to Toy City to get Angelica the new and very expensive "Cynthia Ultra-Mega Play World" that she's been wanting for so long. Drew initially resists, but Angelica yells at him to do it and then hangs up. Tommy asks to stop those cookies and get some healthy nourishing about baked apples. After this, Tommy threatens Angelica by waking up Lou, but she confines him to an upside-down laundry basket over him with a heavy box of Sudso laundry soap on top of it. Afterwards, she starts calling up everyone she knows, using Stu's invention, and apparently requesting more toys and such. When the deli truck arrives, Angelica uses the voice-changer as well as a portrait of Didi to make the man leave the bags by the door and go away. As the deliman leaves, the screech of the van wakes Lou up. After freeing Tommy from under the laundry basket, he discovers what Angelica did and is horrified. While he is trying to straighten things out, Didi calls and says that due to a "very serious splinter incident", the Wonderful World of Wicker seminar was canceled and that she and Stu would be home soon. Just then, the doorbell rings and Lou sees that it's Drew with some kind of big box. Angelica is pleased to hear that her father got her the "Cynthia Ultra-Mega Play World" and the shocked Lou is even more mortified that Angelica also called her Drew with Stu's invention and asks if she called anyone else, which she says no. Lou then tells to hide while he takes care of the situation. While Lou is talking with an irritated Drew, some cream-filled pastries fall out of a hole at the bottom of the deli bag that Lou is holding, earning Drew's suspicions that Angelica has been eating sweets. As Lou explained that he ordered himself some dessert while the kids were napping, and offering Drew one, Chaz, Betty, Howard, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Winnie The Pooh, Randall, Alisa, Buster, Edwin, Susie Carmichael, Various kids from the neighborhood and Kids World's Adventures Team arrive with presents, causing Lou to retreat back into the house, and even more confused of why they're here. Angelica, in the background, tells Lou that she forgot to mention that she called them too, further angering him, and question her if she called anybody else, and Angelica answers no. Lou goes back out to take the toy and tries to get rid of Drew, and given him the bag of deserts, but Drew didn't like cream-filled pastries. The other adults come over, and Chaz tells Drew if there not too late for Angelica's surprise party. Puzzled, Drew states that Angelica's birthday isn't for another six months. But it's summer in June. Then, Stu, Didi and Charlotte arrive, causing Lou to retreat back into the house. Inside, even more frantic than ever, He grabs Tommy, and tells Angelica to get rid of all the food while he keeps them busy. Once he exits the house, He told everyone that he thought Tommy how to dance, and moves him. Drew was confused when he told Lou that he taught he said they were napping. Charlotte arrives and surprised to see Drew here. He state that he guess he's here for this big surprise party that she didn't tell him about. Stu, and everyone demands acts suspicious, and confused, wanting to know what's really going on. As Lou tried to make excuses, they all saw Angelica on the floor stuffing her face with the pastries, thinking that he meant "eat the food" by "get rid of it". The angry Stu and Didi demands to know what had happened, and Tommy finds the voice changer which gives him an idea while Lou tries to explain. As Angelica tries to tell everyone to just forget about it, Tommy holds the voice changer to her mouth, exposing her to everyone and getting her into a lot of trouble. Later, Stu locks the invention up in his safe with other failed experiments. At the same time, the "Cynthia Ultra-Mega Play World" is returned to the toy store and Angelica is forced to eat all of the pastries, starting with the flan, which she does not like. She protests, but Charlotte angrily replies that since Angelica ordered the flan, she would eat it and the other desserts. Lou, however, likes the flan despite the fact that Didi confiscated his teeth as punishment for falling asleep. Angelica knew that she made a mistake about ordering the "flan" and the other desserts when she ordered it and she "forgot to think about it" before ordering. Trivia/Goofs * Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * This is the only appearance of Stu's voice-changing invention. * When Stu puts his voice-changer in the vault, we can see what looks like Mr. Friend from "The Mysterious Mr. Friend". * When Angelica goes to get the voice-changing invention, she seems to go to the other side of the kitchen. But Stu had left the invention in the living room. * When Angelica is calling some of the families she knows, all of the babies, Kids World's Advenures Team and parents are not even part of the same family. * This is, so far, the only known appearance of Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery. * If one were to think about it, it was actually Stu who caused the events of the entire episode. Stu made the voice-changer and showed it to Angelica, and Angelica used it to sound like a grown-up to get the things she wanted. Stu also ended the events of the episode by locking up the voice-changer into a safe. * Heinz mayonnaise on Oscar Mayer Bologna sandwiches. Gallery Angelica_Orders_Out.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART